A printer with a maintenance mode is known. In a maintenance mode, this type of printer may have a function of printing out maintenance information of the printer.
In addition, an apparatus other than a printer connected to the printer may have a function of generating an image representing maintenance information of the apparatus and making the printer print the image.
According to the function, a maintenance worker or the like can obtain a printed material representing maintenance information of a printer and an apparatus connected to the printer. However, in order to obtain the printed material representing the maintenance information of the printer and the apparatus connected to the printer, the maintenance worker or the like has to operate each of the printer and the apparatus.
Under such circumstances, a print system, a printer driver, and a program which can easily print maintenance information of a printer and an apparatus other than the printer, are required.